The present invention relates to an improvement in an ice fishing tip-up. More specifically, a device for holding a commonly used ice fishing jigging rod in a collapsible bracket designed in a tip-up arrangement.
Jigging rods are commonly used in ice fishing when a sportsman fishes directly over an ice fishing hole, holding a rod while jigging a lure up and down through the hole in order to attract fish. An ice fisherman may have several jigging rods with him on a fishing trip supplied with varying line sizes, lures and rod and reel strengths. These rods may be used to varying degrees, depending on the type of fish being caught or desired.
Commonly, when ice fishing, an ice fisherman will fish out of a house or sheltered structure using a jigging rod in order to catch fish. Fisherman will also, at the same time, place holes drilled in the ice some distance away from the house, and supply these holes with what is known as tip-ups or unattended ice fishing devices. These devices will have some type of indicator that will signal the ice fisherman in the house when there has been a bite on that line. The reason for drilling holes far away from the house is so that an ice fisherman may fish for larger game fish away from the house, while jigging for smaller game fish within the house. This will result in larger game fish being away from the house, preventing them from scaring smaller game fish away. It may also be done to simply cover more area.
One of the problems with commonly used tip-up rods is that the device can be rather cumbersome or large, and not easily carried around by ice fisherman who like to remain rather mobile while fishing. A further problem with tip-up type rods is that they can be rather expensive and thus, it is not convenient to have a tip-up rod that utilizes varying degrees of line strength or setups.
From this, it follows that it would be desirable to supply tip-up apparatuses that can be used with common jigging rods and further hold a jigging rod in a tip-up fashion and thus, unattended with some sort of signaling device. This type of device could take advantage of fisherman's existing jigging rods.
Prior art fishing rigs of this type have existed for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,333 issued to Debreczeni discloses a fishing rig which uses a jigging type rod attached to a knock down base. The problem with this design is that the base and jigging rod must be designed to match, thus the base cannot be used with any commonly available jigging type rod as a special mounting system must be utilized.
Another such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,965 issued to True. This patent also utilizes a tip-up base for holding a jigging type rod, however the jig rod must be supplied with the proper attachment points to match the base. Thus, this system cannot be used with any commonly available jigging type rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,730 issued to Johnson discloses a base section having a rotatable bar through the middle made to match with a jigging rod. Although this patent somewhat solves the problem of connecting to commonly available jigging rods, the apparatus or connection point to the jigging rod limits its use with all jigging rods. Further, the base is not very portable as it is a one piece base which is designed in a non-foldable or non-collapsible structure.
From this discussion, it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a collapsible tip-up frame that can be used with most commonly available ice fishing jig rods, and further to have the tip-up base supplied with some type of signaling means in order to allow a fisherman to determine when a bite has occurred on a given line.